Mundos diferentes
by shi no hime
Summary: Ella es una modelo...El un ejecutivo...podran dos personas diferentes relacionarse...por que son diferentes ¿verdad?...Ren y Tamao...dejen rewievs
1. Chapter 1

Mundos Diferentes

Nos encontramos en lo que es una de las mas importantes empresas de publicidad en Japón, y posando para la cámara la mas importante modelo es esta década, una modelo increíble, que a pesar de que es profesional en lo que su trabajo se refiere muy pocos saben que detrás de esa mirada de decisión que posee en las pasarelas…en su mundo…en su verdadero mundo…ella es otra persona, una persona sumisa, tímida, de sonrojos frecuentes y tartamudeos nerviosos. Ella es…

-Tamao, me aviso Ryo que ya acabo tu sesión te puedes retirar-dijo el gentil joven de cabellos verdes

-Gracias Lyserg ¿y tu que vas hacer?-pregunto sonriente la hermosa modelo

-a mi todavía me faltan unas fotos-dijo el chico-pero no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana para lo de la reunión de la Srit. Jun Tao

-por supuesto, nos vemos mañana Lyserg

-nos vemos mañana

Después de esa amena y corta platica con el joven de ojos verdes fue directo hacia los vestidores donde cambiaba ese vestido ajustado por una falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa media pegada sin mangas color blanco, y no es que a ella le gustara esa ropa mas bien solo se la ponía pues por que su manager le había recomendado que vistiera un poco mas juvenil pues siendo una figura publica y mas aun siendo modelo tenia que vestir siempre digna de ella misma.

Al salir de los vestidores solo iba con una clara idea ir a cualquier lugar y poder disfrutar de una buena comida pues mientras estaba en la agencia solo podía comer cosas Light y agua…mucho agua. Iba tranquilamente pensando en lo que haría el día de mañana cuando un estrunjoso grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Tamao!

-horo horo, pillika que hacen aquí-dijo la pelirosa viendo con algo de duda y simpatía a los dos jóvenes hermanos que conocía hace bastante tiempo, desde antes de ser famosa y por los cuales sentía un cariño muy especial

-te vinimos a invitar a comer-dijo el mayor de hermanos

-OK vamos-contesto alegre esta-pero horo acaso hoy no tienes grabación-pregunto algo consternada a su amigo pues el era un famoso actor ahí, y con el cual al verlos siempre juntos habían relacionado mas de una vez amorosamente.

-no te preocupes tamao ¿tu crees que si tuviera grabación lo hubiese traído?...de hecho la advertí que no puede comer mucho por que va a engordar y que por cada bocado son diez lagartijas-contesto orgullosa la menor de los usui pues a pesar de ser la menor era la de carácter mas fuerte entre los dos, por lo cual ella era la manager del joven el cual constantemente sufría por los duros ejercicios que su hermana le hacia realizar.

La joven pelirosa no hizo mas que sonreír mientras le salía una gota en la nuca y horo horo solo se limitaba a llorar silenciosamente por su sufrimiento-y…¿adonde vamos a comer?

-ya veras, ya veras-contestaron misteriosamente en unísono los hermanos

En el otro lado de la ciudad a mismo tiempo:

-Ren vamos a comer, tengo un podo de hambre…aparte quiero conocer el nuevo restaurante que abrieron dicen que es muy bueno, ándale bebe…vamos ¿si?

-primero que nada tengo mucho trabajo, segundo de que restaurante me hablas y tercero no me digas bebe sabes que me molesta-dijo el chino claramente molesto por el comentario de la chica

-demo…onegai ren

-¿vas a dejar de molestarme?

-si, lo prometo-dijo con gesto infantil y alzo la mano en señal de promesa la bella joven

-esta bien… ya que

Al decir esto el chino se levanto dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, que a primera vista se veía atlético, su carácter fuerte y su sola presencia era muy imponente, sus ojos eran de color amarillos y sus cabellos de color violicecos.

En el restaurante:

-esta muy bonito ¿es nuevo?-pregunto a sus acompañantes la hermosa joven

-si, tiene un mes de inauguración-contesto el actor

-si, en este restaurante solo viene gente de buen status social, ya sabes actores famosos, cantantes, empresarios, diseñadores, modelos, hijos de prestigiados-la menor de los Usui no pudo terminar ya que sin querer había tropezado con alguien

-¿niña fíjate así adonde vas!-dijo megumi algo irritada

-disculpe señorita, fue nuestra culpa…íbamos distraídos-dijo tímidamente la pelirosa

-no se preocupe- se apresuro a decir el chino-nosotros también íbamos distraídos-dijo cordialmente-al momento que horokeu (NANLA/ así es su nombre no) le ayudaba apararse-Mi nombre es Tao…Ren Tao y el de ella es Megumi Sakamoto

-A mucho gusto mi nombre es Pillika Usui…el es mi hermano Horokeu Usui-dijo señalando al peliazul-y ella es ….-pillika no pudo terminar su frase ya que se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de una jovencita al parecer de buena familia (recuerden que estamos en unos de los "mejores" restaurantes según yo)

-¡TAMAO TAMAMURA¡ES TAMAO TAMAMURA!-seguía gritando eufórica la chavita

Y es así cuando solo en unos segundos solo escucharon ciertos murmullos como: "mira anda junto a Horokeu Usui" "entonces si son novios" "por que lo negaran si es obvio" "acaso ese no es el famoso empresario Ren Tao" "no sabia que eran amigos", esas eran algunas de las cosas que se escuchaban, ya que toda la atención estaba totalmente captada en ellos, siendo grandes figuras en el medio artístico y empresarial.

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, si no aquí se desata guerra-dijo horo horo al ver como todos se encontraban a su alrededor, observándolos como si fueran lo mas interesante y espectacular del planeta, y aunque no lo eran del planeta, en definitiva lo eran del lugar.

-estoy de acuerdo horo, nos vemos SR. Tao-dirigiéndose al violiceo-Srita. Sakamoto, perdón este incidente….hasta luego-hablo la manager

-estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver-susurro Ren de una forma muy misteriosa

**NANLA: La verdad no se si este fic vaya a gustar pero me conforme que a los que si les guste manden un rewiev de que tal les parecio...escribo para mi y si a alguien le gusta lo que escribo entonces sere feliz**


	2. Jun Tao

MUNDOS DIFERENTES

CAPITULO 2

Por: sak

Ya había llegado la noche, Tamao sabía que tenía que ir a una fiesta organizada por una gran diseñadora, era una gran oportunidad para ella pues esa diseñadora iba lanzar una marca de ropa nueva y si esta era un éxito y la contrataban a ella, quizás por fin podría convertirse en TOP model.

Se preguntaran como es que una "niña" como Tamao se decidió a ser modelo pero es muy simple, siempre fue una niña que no llamaba la atención, bueno, eso pensaba ella, era estudiosa, era bonita, amable, pero también era sumisa, muy nerviosa y cuando estaba a reventar de nervios tartamudeaba.

Así como tenía muchas virtudes, tenía muchos defectos, pero… ¿quien no?

Regresando a esa noche, ella había quedado con sus amigos es que los vería en la fiesta, habían invitado a Lyserg, otro de sus grandes amigos, un modelo al igual que ella, de hecho a el lo conoció junto a Akira Hiroshima, los dos muy buenos modelos y muy famosos, en fin, a Lyserg le gusta Pillika y la invito a la fiesta, mientras que Akira invito a Horo (akira es mujer, por si las dudas lo comento) por eso ellos igual irían.

Ella se veía muy bonita, estaba usando un vestido negro sin mangas, en tejido similar a la seda salvaje, con una cintura marca y una falda de vuelo y piezas transparentes, le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, y tenía puestos unas zapatillas negras de meter. Su vestuario era elegante pero sencillo. Al igual que su maquillaje.

Por fin los había encontrado, se encontraban platicando alegremente, las sonrisas de bienvenida no se hicieron esperar.

Era un ambiente relajado, la noche estaba despejada y las estrellas se podrían contemplar, había mucha gente, pero no se sabía nada de la persona que había organizado la fiesta.

En ese momento se acerco al grupo una hermosa mujer de pelo verde, una figura envidiable "a de ser modelo" pensó nuestra pelirosa, ya que era una belleza esa mujer, llevaba un vestido largo, un poco ajustado de a su cuerpo, con detalles chinos, y sin mangas. El color del vestido era rojo.

-hola Lyserg-dijo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

-jun ¿Qué tal?-dijo al verla-te presento a mis amigos, ellos son Hiroshima Akira, Usui Horokeu, Usui Pillika y Tamamura Tamao-mientras señalaba a cada uno según correspondía-ella es Jun Tao, una gran amiga

-mucho gusto-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-oigan¿ustedes saben quien organizo la fiesta?-pregunto la Tao

-no, para nada, solamente nos llegaron las invitaciones-dijo Akira

-oigan y que se dedican…digo si se puede preguntar-pregunto jun

-pues yo-contesto horo-horo-soy actor, y no es por presumir pero uno de los mejores-dijo en forma de broma

-y yo soy su manager-dijo pillika

-yo soy modelo-dijo akira

-yo también-comento tamao

-y les gusta lo que hacen

Algunos se pensaron la respuesta pues si es cierto que su trabajo les encantaba sabían que tenía sus males, pero…

-si, por lo menos a mi si-los demás igual asintieron con la cabeza

-y a usted señorita Hiroshima-mas no pudo terminar de hablar por que akira la interrumpió

-dígame akira

-claro siempre y cuando todos me digan Jun-dijo con una sonrisa-en fin. A lo que iba¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de tu trabajo o por que lo comenzaste?

-pues no te mentiré, al principio me metí en esto por el dinero, pero después me empezó a gustar a ahora no me puedo despegar de esto-dijo con una sonrisa y en su sus ojos mostraba mucha sinceridad en cada unas de sus palabras-aparte de que eh conocido a grandes personas

-¿y tu horo?

-pues el hecho tal vez de interpretar personas diferentes a lo que yo soy, mostrar diferentes caras y todo eso. Sin mencionar a las chicas que esto atrae jeje

-¿y tu tamao por que lo haces?

-creo que…fue el hecho…de que cuando era una adolescente…no llamaba la atención…y que mis padres no me hicieran caso…y tal vez por eso pensé que…un trabajo así me ayudaría…tal vez…a sacar mi forma de ser

-mmm-fue el único sonido que hizo jun, pues se encontraba un estado como de meditación, como pensando en todo lo que había dicho la pelirosa

-pero señorita Jun, nunca nos dijo en que trabajaba-pregunto pillika curiosa, pues desde que vio a esta mujer se le hizo muy conocida

-soy diseñadora-dijo jun ya prestando atención-y les quiero dar la bienvenida a mi campaña, claro si ustedes aceptan

-¿como?

-verán-empezó a explicar Lyserg-Jun tenía todo esto planeado, quería ver ella como eran sus modelos en verdad, ustedes saben hay quienes fingen ser una cosa a la hora del casting y por eso ella le gusta trabajar con gente agradable

Todos se quedaron callados, los había estado probando y todo para ver si eran buena gente, lo único que los consolaba es que hubiese pasado la prueba

Tamao pensaba diferente a los demás, tal vez por el hecho de que sabia de que si había gente así, pero lo que mas le alegraba a ella, es que sin proponérselo había logrado cumplir su deseo.

* * *

Se levanto de su cama, con mucha flojera, siempre se había levantado temprano, su camita e este momento le pedía 5 minutos más, pero tenia una cita con Jun Tao y no podía faltar.

Lo primero que hizo fue refrescarse un poco, (ya saben eso de que no es bueno meterse a bañar después de levantarse, por el calor corporal) y a los 10 minutos se metió a bañar, se vistió sencilla, una falda larga de color verde pasto y una blusa sin mangas de color rosa, unas zapatillas de color rosa y una bolsa café casi cobre.

Llego a la hora acordada y entro al edificio, vio a una mujer que le atendió muy amablemente y le indico que tenía que subir al piso 3.

-Al parecer la señorita jun no ha llegado-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaba puesta y suspiraba

-Quien es usted y que hace aquí

Tamao se paralizo de momento, ella no se había percatado de que había alguien ahí, era una voz de hombre eso se notaba.

Fin Capitulo 2

* * *

N/A: esta la actualizacion del fic, se que eh tardado bastante pero, no tengo excusas, cpmentarios, regaños, felicitaciones, etc, se los agadecere.

Mientras tanto agradezco a: kri, timidgirl1030, aoshmiseshlin (tu opinion me encanto y lo queria hacer publico y que bueo que te haya hecho feliz esto), Rockergirl-Sk y Paulin Mounet.

Ecribo para mi y para demostrar como me siento, mi estado de animo y demas,y estare feliz si aalguien le gusta lo que escribo y si me mandan un review mejor


	3. anna

Mundos Diferentes.

Capitulo 3

Por: sak

Capitulo Anterior:

_Tamao se paralizo de momento, ella no se había percatado de que había alguien ahí, era una voz de hombre eso se notaba._

Inicio de Capitulo:

Brinco un poco por el susto, rápidamente voltio a ver con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pena.

Vio dos siluetas en la puerta, dos jóvenes si alcazo dos años, mayores que ella, unos de cabellos largos cafés y el otro de cabellos color violicellos, el primero tenía unos ojos negros hipnotizadores, una tez bronceada y un cuerpo atlético, el otro tenía unos ojos amarillos como el sol, su color de piel no era ni muy blanca ni muy oscura y su cuerpo no le envidiaba nada al de su amigo. Mientras el otro tenía una sonrisa maliciosa el otro se encontraba serio.

Se paro automáticamente de la silla, se encontraba muy sorprendida, tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo, pero estaba ahí frente a ella y no había cambiado nada.

-¿yoh?-pregunto más que por la duda de si era o no, por la duda de si realmente estaba frente a ella

Se acerco al castaño, su físico era el mismo nada más que con el cabello mas largo, la diferencia que le veía no era física, pero mas sin embargo sabía que había algo distinto.

-creo que me confunde con mi hermano yoh-contesto cortésmente el chico-yo soy hao, hao asakura, su gemelo

Esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría, no sabía que yoh tuviera un hermano y menos gemelo, ahora sabía que era lo diferente, sus ojos tenía un brillo distinto.

-perdón no lo sabia yo soy tamao, tamao tamamura

Hao observaba a la joven, por fin la había podido reconocer, era una modelo reconocida, y con un gran historial, se atrevería a decir que limpio de retrasos y demás cosas.

Mientras tanto, tamao le regalo una sonrisa en forma de disculpa, y fue hasta ahí que se dio cuenta de que dos orbes amarillas miraban la escena, volteo a verlo, se le hacía conocido, y fue entonces como un rayo de luz que lo recordó, el era el hombre con quien se toparon en el restaurante.

Por fin después de unos pocos pero eternos segundos de silencio alguien se decidió a hablar.

-pregunte ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo con su voz seria y grave con un aire prepotente

-yo vine a ver a la señorita jun-contesto tímidamente

-con que jun?-dijo en un tono indefinido

Fue entonces que apareció otra silueta a lado de la puerta, una silueta que los tres reconocieron

-hermanita, hasta que te dignas a venir

-¿hermanita?-pregunto tamao

-así es tamao, el es mi hermano ren tao-dijo la seductora mujer

-jun que gusto de verte-comento hao tomando por primera vez palabra en la corta conversación

-lo mismo digo hao, ahora si me permiten quiero hablar con tamao a solas

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la puerta sin decir nada, nada mas hao se despidió con la mano, sabia que después hablarían con jun.

Mientras tanto en la sala donde se encontraban Jun y Tamao, el ambiente era calmado, se podía sentir l rico olor a lavanda que despedía tamao, había estado ya mas de dos horas, hablando de cosas de trabajo como que es lo que quería jun, el tema que iba a utilizar para la primera pasarela, cual era su visión sobre la ropa, cuanto cobraría tamao, las reglas, el contrato, las cláusulas de este, en fin.

De repente Jun vio su reloj y al ver los resultados solo dio un "oh", se despidió de tamao, excusándose que tenía cosas personales que hacer y no podía cancelarlas o retrasarlas, tamao no dijo nada sobre eso y se despidió de ella con amabilidad, una modelo cualquiera le hubiese reclamado pero ellas no, no había un por que "otra prueba pasada" pensó Jun.

Sin decir mas, Tamao se fue al estacionamiento donde la esperaba el chofer que la compañía le había designado, para que ella no anduviera sola por las calles.

Quería llegar a su casa rápido, después de encontrarse al gemelo de yoh y haber terminado la junta con Jun no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en su amiga Anna, su amiga de la infancia y esposa de Yoh.

-¿Cómo estará?-un susurro tirado la aire, aprovecharía que tenía tiempo para hablarle y ponerse en contacto con ella, parecía que desde su boda no habían hablado bien, solo rápidamente por la carga de trabajo tanto de ella como de anna, después de todo ser la esposa de yoh asakura no era fácil.

Sintió como el carro, miro el edificio en donde vivía sola, antes vivía con anna pero tras casarse hace tres años, dejo de hacerlo (por obvias razones), ella habitaba en el departamento 408, piso 4, un departamento con lujos pero no por eso extravagante, era amplio, sencillo, elegante, pero también muy solo, frió y en ocasiones asfixiantes.

Decidido hablar con su amiga, cogió el teléfono, busco el numero en su agenda, marco y esperaba mientras contestaban, de repente una voz de mujer mayor se oyó…

-casa de la familia asakura ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-contesto sin interés alguno de oír respuesta

-si, disculpe se encuentra la sra. Anna asakura, le habla tamao tamamura-contesto

-permítame un momento—contesto la voz disciplinada, y aburrida, algo que tamao pensó que era gracias a que de seguro decía eso todos los días y a cada rato, estaba casi segura que esa señora era la ama de llaves

A los pocos segundos se oyó, que alguien alzaba la bocina y es cuando por fin su amiga contesto.

-tanto tiempo-contesto la voz muy seria, un tanto indiferente, pero por dentro se encontraba muy feliz, ya que ella estimaba mucho a tamao.

-si…lo siento…eh estado un poco ocupada-contesto apenada e intimidada

-no te preocupes-contesto menos seria-y también lo eh estado-le comento para hacerla sentir mejor, sabía que si no lo hacía, lo mas seguro es que tamao se sintiera culpable por no haber podido haba durante estos años-de hecho ahorita lo estoy, podremos hablar mañana o reunirnos

-si me parece bien, pon la hora y el lugar-contesto con una sonría, pues aunque anna no la veía sabía que la había sentido

* * *

EN OTRO LUGAR

Se encontraba al joven Tao al parecer revisando unos papeles, se veía un poco distraído, algo que no paraba de rondarle la cabeza, bueno en realidad eran dos cosas, la primera su hermana jun, es decir, después de no verla durante dos años, se aparece de la nada, e invita sus modelos a una de las oficinas de SU empresa, a eso el le llamaba descaro, vil y absurdo descaro, pero por otra parte (la segunda cosa que rondaba su mente) es que había vuelto a ver a la "niña" (y es que ese sobrenombre se le ocurrió al verla por primera vez pero al no conocerla obviamente no se lo dijo) del restaurante, y aunque sabía que era modelo, que casualidad era esa de encontrársela al día siguiente en donde el trabajaba ¿no?

Al parecer el destino se empeñaba en unirlos…y a el eso le gustaba.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

* * *

NANLA: Espero que les haya gustado se que tardo pero jeje la verdad no hay excusas (soy un Poco floja)

En fin, ire yamichii, aoshmi seshlin, patuca y palin mounet.

Gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos, espero y pronto.


End file.
